recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Huevos Tripados
Description Peruvian Tomatoes and Egg Noodles Ingredients * 9 large eggs * ½ tsp coarse sea salt * ¼ tsp freshly-ground black pepper * ½ cup grated Mexican manchego cheese * ⅛ cup finely-crushed water biscuits * 1 tbsp clarified butter Tomato sauce * 9 plum tomatoes * 3 tbsp olive oil * 1 medium onion minced * 2 large garlic cloves minced * 1 tsp paprika * 1 tsp cayenne pepper * 1 bay leaf * 2 tsp ground fennel seeds * 1 tbsp coarse sea salt * 1 small carrot grated * ½ bunch fresh basil, leaves only coarsely chopped Directions # One by one, break the eggs into a small bowl, then slide them into a large mixing bowl. # Add ½ cup cold water, the salt, and pepper. # Whisk together until evenly blended, then stir in the grated cheese and the crushed biscuits. # Brush a 10-inch nonstick skillet with a little clarified butter and place it over medium heat. # Pour ½ cup of the well-stirred egg mixture into the pan and immediately swirl it to coat the base of the pan evenly. # Cook until the mixture has set, about 1½ minutes. # Using a long, wide, spatula, turn the omelet to the other side to cook for a few seconds more. # Slide the omelet out onto a plate and continue making omelets in the same way until you have used all the mixture. # You should have about 4 omelets stacked on top of each other. # Cover and keep warm. # Blanch, peel, core and seed all the tomatoes, placing all the seeds in a strainer set over a bowl. # Coarsely chop 6 of the tomatoes and set them aside. # Cut the remaining 3 tomatoes in half lengthwise and puree them in a blender or a food processor. # Press the seeds in the strainer to extract as much juice as possible. # Discard the seeds and set the juice aside separately. # In a large heavy casserole that can be brought to the table, heat the olive oil over low heat and add the onion. # Cook, stirring, for about 7 minutes, or until translucent, then stir in the garlic, paprika, cayenne pepper, bay leaf, fennel, and salt and cook for 2 minutes more, or until the garlic releases its aroma. # Add the grated carrot and the juice from the tomato seeds, increase the heat to medium-high and cook until all of the liquid has evaporated, about 8 minutes. # Add the chopped tomatoes and cook for 10 minutes, stirring occasionally, until the sauce is chunky and thick, then add the pureed tomatoes and cook just until heated through. # Stack 2 of the omelets, roll them up tightly, and cut crosswise into ¼-inch wide noodles, keeping them rolled up. # Repeat with the other 2 omelets. # Arrange the rolls of noodles in overlapping circles on top of the tomato sauce and scatter the chopped basil over the top. Category:Peruvian Vegetarian Category:Egg Recipes Category:Basil Recipes Category:Fennel seed Recipes Category:Manchego cheese Recipes Category:Plum tomato Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes